


After Finals

by AutomaticData



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutomaticData/pseuds/AutomaticData
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela and Fenris aren’t a couple, this is not a double date, and there will definitely be no cuddling. Or so says Isabela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Finals

Isabela and Fenris weren’t dating. Isabela made this clear the first time when after a drunken night at Varric’s favorite club, she and Fenris woke up in a tangle of limbs and sheets. Fenris (who was far too adorable when groggy and half asleep) had even agreed: they weren’t dating. Just friends. Good friends. Who occasionally (and with increasing frequency) ended up in bed together.

So really, agreeing to watch movies with Hawke and Varric wasn’t a double date. It was only logical that after watching Fenris nearly give himself an aneurysm studying for his finals and writing essays, she’d drag him out of his room for some much needed R and R. It wasn’t a huge dinner event or anything, just watching some mind-numbingly straightforward movies that contained lots of explosions and sex scenes. Yes, yes, Hawke and Varric would be cuddling on their side of the couch, because that’s what _couples_ did, but Isabela and Fenris wouldn’t be cuddling. Not only were they not a couple, but Isabela wasn’t even sure either of them were capable of it. She knew she couldn’t really imagine burying her face in someone’s chest in a non-sexual way, and she was sure Fenris wouldn’t know what to do with physical contact that was neither sex nor violence. He tensed up if someone so much as patted his shoulder, so forget _cuddling_.

The problem was, while Varric’s apartment had the best TV, a widescreen wonder complete with Blu-Ray player, his couch was somewhat lacking in space. Varric and Hawke had immediately settled on their side, Hawke half-sitting on Varric, and Isabela and Fenris were left staring at the one remaining space on the couch.

That Fenris should have it was, in Isabela’s mind, a given. Where she should sit was a bigger question. She could comfortably sit on his lap, tongue tracing lines across his jaw and neck, but that would be far too much of a distraction from the movie. Her hands would go places, Fenris would _let_ them go places and maybe have his own respond in kind, and the next thing anyone would know she and Fenris would be having sex on their side of the couch while Hawke rolled her eyes and Varric chuckled. 

No, the lap would not be a good idea. She nudged Fenris forward so he’d get the message to sit and leaned against the wall while he situated himself. He seemed to be attempting to keep distance between him and the couple on the other side of the couch, whether because he thought Isabela would try to sit there or just so he wouldn’t end up with them _cuddling_ on his lap, who knew.

He looked so stiff it was ridiculous. The sleeves of his button-down shirt were were, as usual, rolled up past his shoulders so everyone could admire his gorgeous tattoos, but … Isabela tapped her chin, considering. His spine was straight up and down, with no give into the comfy cushions of the couch, and he looked like he was going to snap at any moment. 

She smiled. She could fix that …

Striding forward so she was right in front of him, she leaned down so they were almost face-to-face and, with the slightest glance down, Fenris could have a nice view down her low-cut tank top. “Relax,” she said, grinning as she reached down to unbutton his shirt. She straddled him so she’d have better access, and his hands automatically wrapped around her thighs. Once she was done with the last button, she ran her hands down his chest and kissed him. She could feel him relaxing into her touch as he returned the kiss, leaning back into the couch and guiding her with him. She grinned before leaning back, breaking off the kiss. 

Without the buttons pulling the fabric into place, the rolled up sleeves were weighing down the shoulders of his shirt, making him look charmingly disheveled. However … what with his shirt being open now, he would no doubt get _cold_ like that, wouldn’t he? Isabela chuckled at the thought, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek while she rolled his sleeves down. She finished with a sharp, demanding kiss on his lips accompanied by a sharp tug to his collar (and if that straightened his shirt, well, that was just a coincidence, wasn’t it?).

“We’re here to have fun, remember?” she asked, grinning. 

Fenris smirked back. “I’m not quite sure if the type of _fun_ you mean is the type of fun Varric meant,” he said.

“Honestly, you kids today,” Varric said. “No appreciation for gratuitous explosions.”

Isabela laughed and rose up onto her feet, the oh-so-comfy cushions giving under her weight, before looping her leg around so she was sitting on the back of the couch behind Fenris with her legs dangling over his shoulders. She rested her hand on his head, fingering his soft hair slightly. It wasn’t petting, she told herself, and this wasn’t cuddling. If anything, it was quasi-sexual; Fenris’s head was between her thighs, her fingers in his hair to tug or pull him toward her as she desired. Nothing cuddle-like about it, and this way, she and Fenris might be able to watch the movie without getting … _distracted_. 

“But Varric, gratuitous is the best kind of explosion,” she replied, not even thinking about her response. She loved Fenris’s hair, liked pulling it to the side so she could see his dark roots, loved how soft it always felt in her fingers.

Fenris’s hand reached up and found hers. She continued fingering his hair, but she became entranced by their hands caressing each other, fingers entwining and twisting in an imitation of what their bodies would be doing later. It wasn’t handholding, it was hand-sex, she decided, and that made it okay. 

Later, she never could recall much of the movie.


End file.
